The Way I Loved You
by kicry
Summary: Raven and Beastboy have recently broken up. Raven reflects on how she feels about the green changeling. Ends on BBRae. SongFic. K for I can't decide on a rating. I hope you'll give it a chance.:


**The Way I Loved You**

**Alright, I've realized that I've made it clear that I love Robin and Starfire. They are a wonderful couple and I enjoy them very much. SO much. But, sadly, I have not been able to show my love for Beastboy and Raven. Now, I will. I know some people don't like Taylor Swift, but the song fit the situation I wanted. So ha! This fic features OCs, so don't get your tights in a twist. And since this is Fanfiction, you've probably figured out that Teen Titans doesn't belong to me.**

_Raven Pov._

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos,_" I chanted in the quiet comfort of my room. I had been meditating far more often these past two weeks. I haven't talked to any of the other members of the team. I knew how they felt about that. Robin thought I needed time to calm down. Starfire tried to reach out to me, but after pushing her away, she left me alone. Cyborg tried to cheer me up, but stopped and sided with Robin. Blaze, well… she was going nuts. She hated how I had practically shut everyone out. But I couldn't risk being around them like this. My powers were lashing out, and I know why. My emotions had been going haywire ever since … I broke up with Beastboy.

We hadn't had anything big. We only dated for a week, but I'd liked him for much longer. In fact, I still… really like him. But I'm dangerous, even if the threat of Trigon is over. My powers are still unstable, and I can't risk hurting him, or anyone else.

Then Chris came along.

He was every girls dream. Wavy brown hair and sky blue eyes that made any girl melt. He was sweet and kind, any thing I could ask for in a man. All of the Honorary Titan girls told me that they were a tad jealous after meeting him. I didn't know if that should have upset me or not.

_He is sensible, _

_And so incredible,_

_And all my single friends are jealous,_

Every time I see him; he tells me how great I am. Most girls would melt at the sweet, romantic things he says. It's what every girl dreams that a boy will someday say to them. I just accept it in silence and move on. He seems perfect in everyway.

_He says everything,_

_I need to heard and it's like,_

_I couldn't ask for anything better,_

_He opens up my door,_

_And I get into his car and he says,_

_You look beautiful tonight, _

_And I feel perfectly fine,_

But I can't forget that green shape shifter. I miss how we, even before our brief period of being together, fought a lot and yelled at each other sometimes. How he frustrated me, made me want to punch a wall some times, but how I still wanted him anyways. How when Chris first began flirt with me even before I was with Beastboy, he got upset and yelled at the guy. I was so embarrassed. Then he took an umbrella, a blanket, and dragged me up to the roof of the tower while it was raining to apologize. He made me… feel. So much more…

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain,  
>And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name,<br>You're so in love that you act insane,  
>And that's the way I loved you,<br>Breakin' down and coming undone,  
>It's a roller coaster kinda rush,<br>And I never knew I could feel that much,  
>And that's the way I loved you,<em>

Chris, of course, always gives me the time alone I need. He picks me up for dates early, just incase I'm ready early. He is always on time, I never need to wait. I'm his top priority.

_He respects my space,  
>And never makes me wait,<br>And he calls exactly when he says he will,_

After two dates, my friends wanted to meet Chris. He and Starfire hit it off instantly, much to Robin's annoyance. But, he too began to like Chris, but at a distance. They strictly talked about the Criminal Justice System, nothing more, nothing less. Blaze and Cyborg ignore him completely. They don't want to believe he exists. Is it bad that I can't blame them? I'm comfortable being with him…

_He's close to my mother,  
>Talks business with my father,<br>He's charming and endearing,  
>And I'm comfortable,<em>

…but I miss Beastboy. He's been in his room, only coming out for food and _Wicked Scary_. I want so badly to go talk to him, tell him how I feel. I want to feel what he made me feel again. To feel what I thought I couldn't feel… the emotional roller costar that we went on together.

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain,  
>It's 2am and I'm cursing your name,<br>I'm so in love that I acted insane,  
>And that's the way I loved you,<br>Breaking down and coming undone,  
>It's a roller coaster kinda rush,<br>And I never knew I could feel that much,  
>And that's the way I loved you oh, oh,<em>

Only Blaze knows how little I care for my new relationship. She told me that it was okay. That this happens to people everyday. I remember that just after my first date with Chris, I consulted my emotions. I talked to them, attempting to see how I felt. They didn't talk back. For the first time, they were all silent.

_He can't see the smile I'm faking,  
>And my heart's not breaking,<br>Cause I'm not feeling anything at all,_

So different from after my date with Beastboy, they all talked. They loved him… If I thought about that vegetarian shape shifter, some thing nearly breaks. He was goofy, childish, funny in a dorky way, intoxicating, and should be mine. My wonderful Beastboy…

_And you were wild and crazy,  
>Just so frustrating, intoxicating,<br>Complicated, got away by some mistake and now,_

I want Beastboy, and only Beastboy. The boy who makes it okay for me to feel… love. I love him. I think he loves me too. I love Beastboy. Why aren't I telling him this?

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain,  
>It's 2am and I'm cursing your name,<br>I'm so in love that I acted insane,  
>And that's the way I loved you,<br>Breaking down and coming undone,  
>It's a roller coaster kinda rush,<br>And I never knew I could feel that much,  
>And that's the way I loved you oh, oh,<em>

My eyes popped open. I jumped off of my comforter, and made a beeline to the roof. Everyday from three o'clock p.m. to three thirty p.m. since our breakup, he went there. How did I know that? ... Good question. I ran faster at the thought of Beastboy's face when I tell him I love him. I stumbled slightly on the stairs from excitement. My hand slipped a little bit trying to open the door. A loud bang issued from the door when I slammed it open.

Beastboy was sitting on the edge of the tower, legs dangling off the side. He was staring at the bay, the small waves washing up and down the shore of the island. His head snapped toward me at the large noise I had created. His beautiful forest green eyes bored into my blue ones. He steadied himself and stood, facing me. Awkward moment. I walked up to him. He was still slightly shorter than me, but I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked at me oddly.

"Rae what are you doing?" I smiled at him.

"Don't call me Rae." I put my lips on his, letting myself melt into it. His arms snaked around my waist. I could hear Happy's squeals of delight. The kiss was soft and sweet, but still held the intense fire of arguments pasts. I pulled away slightly and smiled at him.

_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh,  
>Never knew I could feel that much,<br>And that's the way I loved you,_

"I love you Beastboy,"

"I love you too, Rae,"

**This SongFic is for TrueLoveIsReal, who was my first friend on FanFiction. Thanks! I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
